Ze bioshock
'''ze_bioshock '''is a map produced by DormantLemon over the course of almost 4 years. A detailed and complex map, it was the mappers first ever project. Overview ze_bioshock is based on the city of Rapture, from the game series Bioshock. It follows a multi-round progressive design with story elements included designed to compliment the area design. Story begins similar to the original game, Bioshock, although veers off by the end of the first round, maintaining many of the same themes as its' namesake. Development Development took 3 1/4 years to produce a playable version. This was named v1, and was the first version to be seen by players. All testing had previously been done by the mapper and close friends. Map specifications * An extensive set of custom props/models, textures, audio and particles included * Player items (suitably referred to as Plasmids through the map) * 4 levels, with level 4 having a branching end (good and bad endings) * An automatic difficulty scaler (3 consecutive losses enables easy mode until players win that round) * A variety of music fro Bioshock and a few anime comprise the soundtrack * 2 boss fights differing in design and mechanics Tactics Here are a few tactics for areas of the map that players consistently fail at: * Round 1 final hold: players should be defending the long corridor near the boss room, not after it splits into 2 routes. 1 player should trigger, and players should retreat when 14 seconds remain. * Round 2 first hold: Players should not fall back to the elevator until "5 seconds remaining". Notes A few useful tidbits of information about the map: * Secrets are randomly placed around the map (1 per stage) * All secrets unlock the good ending * Beating a round on easy difficulty yields a smaller score reward Trivia Some interesting facts: * Almost all the music and audio is from Bioshock, Angel Beats!, and Deadman Wonderland * This was the mappers first ever project, never having used Source SDK before * It took over 3 years for v1 to be release ready. Its now over 4 years and the current version (at time of writing) is v5_3 * When the map was started, many of its features were ahead of its time, such as the bomb teamplay in Hephaestus, dynamic round timers, and difficulty scaling * This map was designed with an attempt to bring something more into ze, by encompassing a more story driven approach to the mode than the classical do X, do Y. * Round 2 and 3 have both gone through 2 complete redesigns each, and many sections of moth more times than that. The only specific areas that were kept in each were the zm hold+the underwater area and the security alert Credits * DormantLemon (creator) * Juky (and GFL) (support+server) * Metro & Sgt. Zuff (and I3D) (support+server) * Gargantua (inspiration to begin mapping) * 2K (for creating Bioshock duh!) * Plenty of others not listed here Gallery